Welcome to Ikebukuro
by Winter Cheshire
Summary: When some people from the pasts of some big players in ikebukuro come back to the city, what sort of chaos ensues? What sort of power struggles come out of it? And what sort of things occur when the interactions start leading into some... interesting connections? (Izaya X OC1, Shizuo X OC2, and Kasuka X OC3; Following events of the anime season 1, if there were no season 2)
1. Prologue - Welcome to Ikebukuro

**Prologue: Welcome to Ikebukuro**

* * *

Ikebukuro is full of unique people... but who's to say that there aren't other people from their pasts who have since departed? Arriving in Ikebukuro from other cities come a group of people; all with their own lives and secrets… All with their own stories to tell… all of whom were once a part of this infamous section of Tokyo.

Ayumi Ryugazaki, Mifumi Kisaragi, and Chieko Tsubakawa are 3 friends reuniting in Ikebukuro after spending time apart for over a year. All three grew up in the city, attending Raira Academy and becoming intertwined with it's students at the time Shizuo Heiwajima was a student.

Ryugazaki, Ayumi. Her hair is medium length, asymmetrically cut, and black. She has pale lavender eyes, fair skin, a large bust, and glasses for bad vision. She often wears a simple suit, or a suit-like ensemble. Ayumi was a kid with a lot of heart and a lot of time... but her family's profession isn't exactly something to be widely advertised. Ayumi belongs to a faction of yakuza from Hokkaido, but she has not been home in a very long time. Events of her past left her with a twisted mind and a lot of personal issues. After becoming the informant of her city, she began looking up old contacts of her family. And who should she stumble upon but the man she has blamed for the injury of one of her best friends, Izaya Orihara.

Kisaragi, Mifumi. Her hair falls to her shoulders, is dark brown, and her bangs fall slightly in her face. Her eyes are green, as her mother was a foreigner, and she is relatively flat. She is shy, but knows how to act, and she often dresses in very simple outfits. Mifumi was a sheltered girl who was always very shy and very quiet, but she's become famous as a web-idol up and coming to be a great star, but she's still kind of scared to even talk to anyone outside a chatroom, except of course her 2 friends and her associates from Ikebukuro. She knows Kazuka and Ruri through her big sister, who works at the studio and had to bring her to work a couple of times thanks to unforeseen circumstances. She is returning to Ikebukuro after attending her grandmother's funeral.

Tsubakawa, Chieko. Her curled chocolate-brown hair and bright blue eyes are a stunning contrast, and she's always smiling. Her bust isn't all that large, and she seems rather fragile, except compared to Mifumi. The girl loves to make Shizuo blush, though she does not know why. He caught her eye in high school, and she has loved him ever since. Because Shizuo was and is her only love interest, anytime someone hits on her, she is very blunt to reject them, or just ignores them altogether. Chieko was badly injured by Shizuo one day, but completely on accident on the blonde's part. Unfortunately for Shizuo it landed the girl in a hospital for a long time. She is returning to Ikebukuro to seek out Shizuo, wondering if he remembers her.

Now, in this ever famous city of Ikebukuro, where all forms of beings interact, what sort of crazy things will go down when these individuals collide in the streets?

* * *

((Just got back into Durarara after a long time ; v ; Hope you guys like it...

-Winter Cheshire))


	2. One - New City, Old Faces

**Chapter One: New City, Old Faces**

* * *

A young lady in a black collared shirt and plaid, a-line skirt walked out of the train, her black leggings blending in with her black ankle boots. Her hair fell across her face as she moved away from the crowds, leaning against a pillar to catch her breath. She hated crowds….she hated many things… But she was here for one thing. To talk to Izaya Orihara. He'd managed to avoid all the questions, get past all the phone calls and emails… she had to find him… she had to know… did he know who killed her parents? She gathered herself before heading up into the city, noting the overcast weather. She smiled ever so slightly. This was nice weather…

Ayumi continued walking, not once stopping for directions or waiting to listen to the gang members trying to hit on her. When one grabbed her wrist, she stopped and sighed. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy."

"Hey hun, I'm trying to talk to ya." The man stated. "So come along before I have to-" WHACK. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHH!" the thug fell to his knees, gripping his leg. Ayumi had kicked him in the shin with surprising force, the woman sighing.

"I told you, I'm busy. So back off." She stated, glaring at the other people. "And that means you too." she added, the people deciding to charge at her anyway. "Christ, you're a bunch of dimwits." She went about knocking them each down with a kick or an elbow jab, letting them all flee afterwords. "Dumbasses." She grumbled, heading out to find Izaya again. She really wanted to find him, and this was getting nowhere. But then she heard someone right behind her, she turned and noticed a fur-lined jacket cross between a gap in the people, only to lose it in the crowd. She shook her head and continued to walk, there was no way he knew she was here today… she hadn't said anything about when she was coming to find him, she just said that she would be looking for him. She kept walking, soon arriving at a building and noticing a woman staring at her. She walked over to the woman.

"You Ayumi?"

"Yes… and you are?"

"None of your business. Come with me." She stated.

"And why would I do that?"

"… you're looking for Izaya, aren't you?"

"… I am."

"Then come with me." She said, leading Ayumi into the office building and up to the place where Izaya worked. But, the man wasn't present. "You can wait here, he said to expect you."

"… He did…? That's weird."

"Why are you looking for him, anyway?"

"Why, are you his wife?"

"Hell no. My heart belongs to one and only one man. And it most certainly NOT Izaya Orihara." The woman turned her nose up at the comment, going to make some tea. Ayumi just sighed, having not expected that… but at least this woman wasn't one of those crazy head-over-heels girls she'd heard about. That would probably be scarier… She sat and waited… and waited… the woman who brought her tea mentioned that she was Namie Yagiri, but nothing more as she went back to work. Ayumi waited for almost 3 hours, it was ridiculous. Then finally, he showed up. Fur coat, carrying some food, and a big grin present on his face.

"Well well well~ If it isn't my little princess~ How are you kiddo~?" he asked, leaning over the back of the couch and dropping a bag in her lap. "Hungry~? I hope so, that thin tummy of yours is no way to go around. Have you been skipping meals again~?" he laughed as he rubbed her stomach through her clothes, soon going to toss Namie some food before getting almost uncomfortably close to Ayumi on the couch and beginning to eat. Ayumi grumbled a little under her breath before turning to Izaya. "What, not a fan of fast food?"

"Why the HELL haven't you answered my messages, Orihara?"

"Ohh, are you feeling neglected my dear~? Well, not to worry, I was just busy~" he chuckled. "Hiding out from a certain Shizu-chan made things difficult~" he leaned over, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Now, what did you want to know~?"

"You know what it was." She stated. "If you were expecting me, you read all the messages."

"Oh, right right." He let go immediately. "You want to know if I have any information on the people who hurt your family… Though, you DID kill 2 of them already, when they went after your brothers~"

"Those were two separate incidents, and you know it." She growled. "Don't toy with me, Izaya… I didn't work my way into the underground on looks. Give me the information I want, and I'll leave."

"But why, my dear, would I want you to leave~?" he asked, grinning. Ayumi glared at him, but he just kept smiling. "I'll give you the information you need if you do me a few favors~"

"Such as?" she asked. Izaya felt himself smile more. She was really willing to do anything for that information… He wrapped his arm around her waist, the girl not flinching. This intrigued Izaya, since the last time he did this to her, she slapped him in the face.

"Then~ Why not teach me what it's like to have a wife~" At this, Ayumi's eyes went wide.

"What?!" she exclaimed, Izaya laughing at her face.

"Ohh, sooo easy to fluster, just like always… do you have a thing for me, Ayumi~?" he asked, putting his hand up to her face only to have it swatted away. "Aww, no fun… maybe I need to use more foreplay?" he leaned back in his chair, watching Ayumi silently fuming in her seat. "Mmm… I'd settle for a little alone time, if you'd prefer~"

"Don't fuck with me, Izaya." Ayumi managed to say, face slowly turning red. "I'm not going to cut you, but if you piss me off, I might have to break a bone or two…"

"Man, you're such a little princess…" he giggled. "But, I guess you're getting better at defending yourself."

"I can defend myself just fine."

"Oh, then your lack of defensive mechanisms is only with me?" he asked, leaning close again, the girl looking away in embarrassment. "Aww, how sweet… I've got an admirer~ Too bad I'm too much of an asshole to be a good boy and accept your feelings~"

"… jackass."

"Yeah yeah." He smiled, letting her fume. But he didn't say anything more, finishing his meal and leaving the girl to sit as he went to his computer.

* * *

 _10 years before:_

Izaya Orihara walked up to the house of a certain couple, seeing that they were waiting outside, and there was a little girl peeking out of the window at him. Well, she wasn't super little, she had to be only a few years younger than him. But she was so much more innocent. He found it unusually appealing. He wondered if Mairu and Kururi would be that innocent, or if they'd end up just as twisted as he was.

"Hello there~!" he waved, but not to the couple. He was looking up at the girl, her face turned lobster red before she drew the curtains closed again and hid, making Izaya laugh. "My goodness, Misa-chi~ Your baby's all flustered~ Maybe I can steal her away~"

"Don't try it, Izaya-kun~" the woman chuckled. "Or I'll have to beat you up~ Now, come inside and let us discuss things, shall we~?"

"Yes yes, as always you're so straight forward~" he said, walking over and letting them lead him in, noting that as always, the woman's husband was glaring at him. "You picked such a scary hubby, Misa-chi~"

"Did I~? I think he's just the right amount of scary~" she smiled, her husband running off to make tea, the woman sitting on the couch across from where Izaya sat. "Now. About that information you gave me…" a small, almost inaudible gasp was heard, and a stuffed bear fell down the stairs. The woman chuckled and turned to the staircase. "Ayumi? Is that you? It's alright, don't be scared of Izaya-kun~" That little head of black hair and lavender eyes peeked out from the railing. "Come, sweetie, say hello."

"Y-yes, Mama…" the girl came down the stairs, picking up the bear before going over to them. "… H-hello… my name is Ayumi Ryugazaki…" she mumbled, Izaya grinning. She was really shy in person, and she still carried a stuffed bear around the house. Fun to mess with probably…

"Nice to meet you, Ayumi-chan~ I'm Izaya Orihara~"

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Ayumi was lost in thought when Izaya put a paper over her face, causing her to jump the slightest bit. "What is this…?" she took the paper, the man smiling.

"Call it… payback for you being adorable." He teased, earning a pout from the girl, as unintentional as it might have been. "Now run along, that's all you get for now~ Come back sometime soon~" he said, shooing her out of his office space. She thanked Namie for the tea, having left the food Izaya bought for her on the couch. Once she was gone, Izaya sighed. "Such a stubborn girl~ Always refusing to accept my tokens of affection~"

"I don't think she sees it that way. I think she sees it as you being a creep and sexually harassing her." Namie stated, Izaya chuckling at the woman's statement.

"Maybe she does~ Or maybe she doesn't want to admit that she still likes me~"

Ayumi walked back onto the streets of Ikebukuro, looking rather bothered. Izaya was such a jerk sometimes… but then again, she supposed that he behaved the way he did towards her because she had hinted at having a thing for him once… she felt like she should regret having mentioned it to him, but… she didn't… she never did, and probably never would. Scolding herself mentally, she headed into a small café.

* * *

A young lady with green eyes and wearing a blue striped shirt and light grey skirt wandered the city, looking for the studio building where she was supposed to meet her new boss and her co workers. She gripped her sleeve and trembled a little. "I get to work with Kasuka-san and Ruri-san again…" she gave a tiny jump for joy before continuing on her way, having never anticipated being able to see these two again. Her heart raced, her cheeks flushed, and she smiled wide. "I can't believe it~" she hurried off, her white leggings catching a small section of sunlight and her blue shoes tapping the concrete sidewalk as she went.

Upon arriving at the studio, she was taken into the waiting room by a security guard, and soon was met by the people she would be working with. She was quite nervous, but seemed to be able to take all the introductions and instructions in stride. Near the end of the meeting, Ruri walked in, seeing the girl she remembered from a couple of studio visits sitting in the chair and took a seat next to her. "Nice to see you again." She said to the girl, who smiled and nodded.

"N-nice to see you again too, R-ruri-san~" she smiled. But there was no Kasuka… once the meeting was over, Ruri offered to take Mifumi somewhere to apologize for Kasuka's absence, but the girl politely declined and left the studio. "He's too busy… of course he wouldn't want to see me… I'm just some kid…" she thought, tears in her eyes as she headed to a small café where Ayumi had asked her to visit once she was done. The girl wandered over to the booth where her friend was already sitting, quietly letting her tears flow out as Ayumi pet her head to soothe her. "H-he probably thinks I'm a nuisance…"

"Don't think like that, Mifumi." Ayumi said, sighing. The girl was so fragile, Ayumi's mothering instinct kicked in every time she was around her. She checked her messages. "Seems like his recording time ran over, is all…" she added, Mifumi looking up and looking hopeful.

"R-really?"

"Yes." Ayumi nodded, smiling a little. "Now stop your crying and drink something. And try this cake." She offered the girl a still wrapped piece of cheesecake and the cream-sauce that came with it. Mifumi nodded and let Ayumi order her some extra sweet pudding flavored milk tea. The older girl always seemed to know how to soothe any sadness coming from the young up-and-coming idol.

* * *

Throughout the day, a young lady with a smiling face wandered across the streets of Ikebukuro, searching for that oh so famous bartender-suited man with blonde hair. She wanted to see him… she wanted to know if he remembered her, if he never wanted to see her again… if he still liked her… she sighed and continued on to search for him. She really did have an enormous thing for Shizuo… she just wanted to hold him… just like before.

* * *

 _Flashback: Raira Academy_

"Shizuo-kun~" All of Chieko's friends looked mortified that she would address the blonde so carelessly, and with that never-fading smile too. They all backed away from her as she ran over to greet him with a hug. But instead of getting mad, Shizuo just sighed and told her to let go, the brunette girl chuckling. "Aww, so shy~ But that's why I like you, you know~"

"… Why do you like someone like me?" he asked, secretly wondering what the girl wanted. He knew she wasn't working with that annoying Orihara kid, Shinra confirmed it for him. Izaya had no clue who this girl was. But she was always smiling, and she didn't care what her friends thought about him… in fact, she'd told off a good chunk of her friends and her fan club after they'd been talking behind his back. He didn't get it… but the girl was always being kind and didn't seem to care that Shizuo was "dangerous". He appreciated that.

"Didn't I just say it? You're shy, and sweet, and you're pretty damn cute too~" she chuckled more, making Shizuo blush a little. "So, Heiwajima, Shizuo-kun~ Would you like to go on a date with me~?" At the question, Shizuo and everyone in hearing range dropped what they were carrying and stared, open mouthed at Chieko. Shizuo included.

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Chieko noticed that the rain was starting, after having searched all day with no sign of the man. She sighed and headed quickly into the café where Ayumi had said to meet, finding the glasses girl and Mifumi already there. She ordered a dessert and a drink before sitting with the pair as they began their discussion of the day's events. Chieko really did want to see Shizuo, though… but she supposed she should have asked Ayumi for some information before she blindly wandered the city of Ikebukuro looking for him.

The rain fell outside the café as the girls had their talk, the streets fairly empty of people, most everyone hiding out in stores or under the eaves of buildings or n the subways to keep from getting caught in the weather that had been threatening to fall all day.

* * *

((Chapter One, complete ; v ;'''

Reviews are appreciated, and I hope you liked it~

-Winter Cheshire))


	3. Two - Honest Feelings of a Kind Soul

**Chapter Two:Honest Feelings of a Kind Soul**

* * *

The following morning, Ayumi was waiting for Mifumi and her older sister, Miharu at the studio where both of the Kisaragi sisters were now employed. Miharu was Ayumi's contact about things going on with the studio, mostly so that Ayumi could keep an eye on things and help protect Mifumi. After all, being that the Kisaragi were often targeted for either their fame in the industry or their riches, Miharu saw it fit to have a less messy way of keeping her kid sister out of harm's way. Bodyguards became bothersome and were often easily paid off to double cross their clients. Having someone with a deeper rooted connection and a way to deter bad guys without bloodshed was much better for both the Studio's rep, as well as for the Kisaragi girls.

So there Ayumi stood, waiting for the sisters to arrive, dressed in a white collared shirt and black casual suit, a silver pendant hanging from her neck. Her stockings were sheer black and her shoes were black wedged ankle boots with overhanging folds and silver accents. She'd also changed her normal two-tone rounded frames for black square ones, to match the "professional" look that Miharu had insisted on.

Mifumi and Miharu arrived not too much later, Mifumi was dressed a little more fashionably than normal, with a blue bell-sleeved cardigan over a white camisole, a ruffled white skirt with eyelet lace, and white knee-high socks with blue wedges. She ran over to Ayumi and almost tripped a few times while doing so. "G-good morning, Ayumi-chan~"

"Morning, Mifumi." she pet her friend's head, since the girl was still shorter than her. "Miharu was playing dress up I take it?" she asked, smiling a little. "You look cute."

"R-really? Thank you, Ayumi-chan~" Mifumi looked ecstatic that her friend approved of the outfit. "D-do you think Ka- I-i mean Yuuhei-san would like it too...?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"Don't be so nervous, Fumi~!" Miharu walked up behind her sister and grabbed her around the waist, squeezing the girl's chest, which seemed a little more prominent than normal. "I bought you a pretty push-up bra and everything, you look FABULOUS~" she giggled, Mifumi looking like she might pass out from her sister's antics. Miharu's hair was a soft brownish-grey color and it was styled so the short bit in the back was easy to care for, while the front part hung down over her shoulders, but could be pinned back or put into a ponytail of sorts while she worked. Her bangs were just long enough to cover her eyebrows. Her eyes were that same shade of green as her little sister's, but her makeup really made them pop. "And besides, your natural look is appealing, you hardly need anything. Just foundation and a little eyeliner, and you look like a precious doll~!"

"H-haru-nee, stop it!" Mifumi exclaimed, trying to be more bold. Ayumi chuckled at them. "B-besides, Ayumi-chan is much prettier than me!" Ayumi paused, seeing Miharu looking at her.

"I'm not, Mifumi." Ayumi said, backing up a little. But Miharu was on her in a second, groping her chest, causing her to cover herself.

"Mmm, Ayu's boobs make me sooo jealous~!" Miharu said, clinging to the glasses girl. "So soft and big~! I wish I had a rack like this~!"

"M-miharu, enough." she stated, pushing the older girl off. But she latched right back on.

"And your skin is so smooth and pretty~! And your eyelashes are so long~! And you've basically got natural eyeliner~! I wish you'd let me dress you up~!"

"Uh, please no." she replied simply, slipping away from the older girl. "You made me wear the most intolerable shade of pink the last time..." she went back to leaning against a wall. "Besides, you're busy. And we're here to help your sister today, aren't we?"

"That's right~! Here to help my baby Fumi get all dolled up for her Prince Charming~"

"H-haru-nee, shhhhh!" Mifumi said, face bright red as she tried to stop her sister from blabbing her secret to the whole world. Even though most of the people in the studio who worked with Mifumi knew that she had the biggest crush on Yuuhei Hanejima.

"So let's go~!" Miharu dragged the younger girls off to the studio, Ayumi being there mostly to pose as Mifumi's planning agent, while the agency found one of their people willing to work with the girl.

* * *

Chieko wandered the streets of Ikebukuro again, but this time she was actually going somewhere. Ayumi had identified a coffee shop that Shizuo often went to with his boss, Tom. Chieko smiled, remembering Tom to be quite an interesting character from what she'd heard. In her normal off-white suit jacket, pink pleated skirt, and light pink stockings, she headed over to the shop, her pinkish-red shoes clicking on the pavement as she went. There was an undeniable spring in her step, though she wasn't even sure if Shizuo would be there today. But after a short while, she found herself lost, as she often did. She was trying to figure out where she was when she heard someone talking to her. She turned to see a familiar face. "Ah~! Shinra~!"

"Chieko~! I knew it was you~!" the doctor smiled, walking over with his medical bag in hand. "What are you doing here? Are you perhaps searching for your long lost high school sweetheart, Shizuo-kun~?"

"Oh but of course, how DID you know~?" she giggled. "Are you perhaps heading home after a job?" she tilted her head to the side, her smile showing how knowledgeable she was about Shinra's business.

"Yes, I was. Do you want to come over? I can introduce you to my lovely room mate, and we can have a nice chat about how things have been~"

"That sounds wonderful~ Is this room mate perhaps a girlfriend~?" she asked as Shinra began leading her to his home, the pair seeming like two peas in a pod.

When they arrived in Shinra's apartment room, Celty was sitting on the couch. "Celty are you home~? We have a visitor~!" he exclaimed, rushing in only to be tossed off of the headless rider by some shadows. "Ahahaha, you're so silly Celty." he smiled, motioning for Chieko to come in. "Celty, this is Chieko Tsubakawa. A former classmate of mine from Raira Academy and a good friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Celty-san~" the smiling girl didn't even seem phased by the fact that she was talking to someone without a head. "Are you perhaps the "Headless Rider" everyone is talking about?" she offered a hand. "It's a great honor to meet you." Celty shook the girl's hand, feeling something odd about her but not speaking on the matter. She typed out her response and showed it to Chieko.

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you going to stay for a while? I put some water on for tea."

"That sounds great~" Chieko nodded. She took a seat and Shinra went to brew the tea when the water heated up, all the while explaining things to Celty about how Chieko was in the same year as himself and Shizuo, and that she was always the only girl who ever dared to try and hug Shizuo.

"When we were in our second year, She actually asked him out on a date in front of the whole school~ You should have seen his face, it was super red!"

"Hehe, he looked like a cooked lobster fresh from the steamer~" Chieko said cheerfully. Celty seemed surprised at how much affection towards Shizuo this woman had.

"So why did you leave Ikebukuro? Surely Shizuo must have wanted you to stay."

"... Ehehe... well you see..." Chieko turned to Celty. "Izaya was being a troublemaker... and he was fighting with Shizuo one day... they were getting really aggressive... and when I realized it, I went to try and calm Shizuo down... but." she sighed. "When I arrived on scene, I didn't realize Shizuo had thrown a broken sign post in my direction, and it sliced up my side pretty bad." she removed her jacket and lifted her shirt to show the other woman the scar, which took up a good chunk of her abdomen. She put her shirt back down and put her jacket back on. "I had to leave to get it treated after my body was relatively stable and I never got to come back." she looked a little sad at the mention of it. "But it's okay~ Boys will be boys... I don't blame them for it... I'm just sad that I never got to implement my plan for kissing Shizuo at graduation." she chuckled.

"Oh, you were really going to do it?" Shinra asked, walking over and placing the tea down. "Celty, do you think we would have been that cute if we had been able to go to school together?!" he latched onto Celty, who pushed him off with more shadows, typing something to Chieko.

"Do you love Shizuo?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Chieko smiled. "With all that I am, I love Shizuo." Celty seemed almost taken aback by the girl's sincerity. Did Shizuo not realize it? Or perhaps she had just lost contact with him when she left the city. "But... I don't know if he wants me back..." she sipped at her tea. "... when I got hurt, Shizuo tried to visit me in the hospital... Shinra told me... but apparently my step-mother turned him away and told him to never see me again... But she's dead now so I wanted to come and find Shizuo and ask him to marry me~"

"M-marry?!"

* * *

Mifumi was fidgeting and nervous while she was getting ready for the photoshoot with Kasuka and Ruri. This was her debut to the world as a real part of the industry. She was going to be in a magazine with the two as advocates for her. Normally this was not done, but the owner of the company said it would be good press for the girl, since she was already a web idol people knew her. She just needed a push, and he was intending to give her a rocket booster pack. Miharu worked on her makeup as Ayumi sat on the side inconspicuously, checking her phone for messages and checking out the lead Izaya had given her. She paused, noting a detail that Izaya had given her about the building she was checking out, sighing and rubbing the back of her neck. It wasn't what she had come for, but she knew she had to check it out later. She closed her phone as she noticed Kasuka walk in. She immediately got up and went to tell Mifumi. At mention of the stoic star, the girl nearly fainted. Ayumi left Miharu to calm her down, going to Kasuka and standing next to him, seeing as he was already dressed and they were just waiting on Ruri. "So, do you remember me?"

"I do, Ayumi-san."

"And do you remember Mifumi?"

"... I do." he turned to her. "Why are you posing as her agent?"

"Why didn't you let her know you weren't going to make it to her meeting yesterday?" she retorted, making him pause before turning to look at the dressing rooms where he noticed Miharu trying to get her sister to come out of the room without falling over herself.

"I wanted to... but the directors had me working non stop..."

"But you wanted to?"

"Yes..."

"Good." she smiled, getting off of the wall. "Be sure you talk to her. She missed you." she added before she went to sit down somewhere she wouldn't be an obstruction. Kasuka was still a good kid... and it seemed that at least he still cared a little about Mifumi's feelings. He'd told her before that Mifumi was someone he cherished, and he knew about her crush on him. But despite that, he never talked to her about it. Ayumi just sighed and went back to her research. "At least they have a mutual respect for each other..." she remembered Izaya's taunting and felt a little lonely because of it. 'But you don't control who you fall in love with...' she thought, leaning against the wall behind her.

* * *

Celty had offered to drive Chieko back to her apartment after the tea, since it was on the way for her to the next job she was taking. But they stopped to chat outside the building, the streets void of people. "So, you're really going to ask him to marry you?" Celty typed.

"Yes... or at least I want to see if he remembers me, and get back to the way things were before I got hurt... even if it's not for a while, I do EVENTUALLY want to try and make something out of the whole situation..." she smiled.

"Well, be careful... Things aren't so safe in this city at the moment."

"Hehe, alright~ I'll do my best~ Oh, and next time Celty I will bring you a present for driving me home~" she smiled, waving before she headed inside, Celty waving back. She rather liked this girl, she was... well, she was enthusiastic like Shinra, but she was also someone who openly admitted that she loved Shizuo. Despite knowing the danger, and despite the fear, she was accepting. Celty appreciated that. The headless rider drove off, heading to her next job.

* * *

After the photo shoot, Kasuka offered to take Mifumi to dinner since Ruri was busy with other engagements. Miharu practically had to talk for her sister to make her agree to go, sending the panicking girl off with him and warning him not to do anything mean to the girl. Ayumi looked at Miharu with a quirked eyebrow. "Did you really just force your sister into the car?"

"Yes, I did~" Miharu grinned. "Fumi needs to stop panicking over him."

"Aren't there rumors of Yuuhei and Ruri dating?"

"Yes, so? It's not like they are." Miharu stated. "Ruri doesn't want to date right now, if ever." she shrugged. "But maybe I'm biased and I want my baby sister to steal Yuuhei's heart~!"

"Pff, like that's changed since Raira."

"Oooh, good point~ But speaking of which." she looped her arm around Ayumi's shoulder. "You still like that Orihara jerk?" she asked, grinning as Ayumi hid her face behind one hand. "I still don't get what you see in him, Ayu..."

"... I don't either..." she replied. "I'll see you later... let me know how things went with those two." she headed off after removing Miharu from her person, trying to calm down. "The heart wants what it wants... and I have the misfortune of wanting what I cannot have..." she mumbled as she walked down the streets to the park, feeling like she needed to stay outside in the fresh air for a while to get her focus back. But on her way there, she heard what sounded like a horse, looking up to catch a glimpse of the infamous legend. The Black Rider passed her by, causing her to stare in shock. "... Heh... maybe that's a good sign?" she asked herself, heading towards the building she had been investigating. "Nothing better for focusing the mind than a dangerous operation." she shrugged, laughing a little to herself as she went. This was how things were now. And she was fine with that.

* * *

((Haha, I was on a roll today ; v ; I hope you guys like it~

I-i'm still looking forward to reviews, so if you guys like, please let me know...

-Winter Cheshire))


	4. Three - Getting Used to Togetherness

Chapter Three:

* * *

Chieko walked around the city and was headed towards Raira, wanting to get a look at the school after having been gone all these years. She noticed the time and stared at the school as she walked up to it, smiling. "Oh I missed this place~" she chuckled. She noticed some people leaving, checking the time again. It was late... Class Reps perhaps? She noted that there was almost no uniform difference from when she attended the school and chuckled to herself. It was nice to see her old school again. As she stood there, the pair that walked out seemed to notice her and they both paused.

"Um, Miss?" the boy asked. "Is there someone you're looking for?"

"Hm? Oh no no, I just used to go to this school so I wanted to come see it." she said smiling as always. "Oh but I would like to ask." she pulled a paper from her pocket. "Do you happen to know where this shop is?" she asked, the boy looking at the paper and nodding.

"Would you like us to show you where it is?" he asked, assuming she needed some assistance. "It's along the path we walk to get home so..."

"That would be wonderful, thank you very much~ I'll buy you both a drink as thanks~" she said, introducing herself and learning that her escorts were Mikado Ryugamine and Anri Sonohara. They walked together and chatted a little about the school, Chieko soon learning that they were indeed both class reps. As they arrived at the shop, Chieko thanked them and bought each one a canned drink of their choice and a small snack, not taking no for an answer. As they were about to leave the shop, Chieko held the two students back; A vending machine was thrown their way, a person getting hit as he attempted to flee. Anri and Mikado stood, eyes wide and mouths agape. But Chieko smiled, as the person who was on the other side of the alley turned to leave. The very person she had been looking for all day before she went to be nostalgic at Raira. "Shizuo-kun~" she practically skipped over, latching herself onto his waist and nuzzling against his back. Shizuo tensed visibly, a shiver running up his back.

"Who the hell-?!" he turned his head, only seeing a head of brunette hair, cheeks tinted pink as he suddenly heard Tom speak.

"Chieko?" at that, the blonde froze.

"Tom~" Chieko waved, still attached to Shizuo. "Hi there~"

"Hey, I didn't know you were back in Bukuro. You shoulda' called or somethin'." he said, smiling a little as he caught the embarrassed look on Shizuo's face. "And I think you might want to let go, Shizuo's kind of tense..."

"No." she said simply, nuzzling the blonde again and making him shiver. "I missed him, and I've been looking for him for DAYS. Do you know how hard it was to find him? I had to ask my friend Ayu for so many favors that now I owe her sushi and ice cream for 3 months!" she laughed.

"... Chie..." Shizuo turned to look at the girl, who let go as he did so. "..." he stared at her for a long time, looking both embarrassed and upset. She was here... she was right in front of him. "...Chie, I-"

"Now now." she hugged him again, being shorter by a bit but still smiling and nuzzling him.

"Wh-what are you-?"

"It's okay now~ I'm okay, Shizuo~" he blushed as he said his name so cheerfully. "We can see one another again... Ne?" she looked up at him with that ever present smile, but now it was softer... kinder... the smile she reserved for Shizuo. He covered his face with one hand, trying not to let her see him blushing, feeling his heart racing.

"... dummy..." he grumbled.

"Hehe, still as cute as ever~" she said cheerfully. "I guess I can still make you embarrassed, huh~?"

"U-um...?" Anri and Mikado cautiously wandered over. "Sorry to interrupt... you two know each other?"

"Yes, Ryugamine-kun~ Shizuo and I attended Raira together~ We dated for about 1 year~"

"D-dated?!"

"Really?"

"O-oi, don't tell kids that..."

"Haha, this is funny." Tom grinned, having only seen Shizuo behave like this one time, and that was with Chieko. After Mikado and Anri went home, Chieko stuck with Tom and Shizuo the rest of the afternoon before Tom offered Chieko to come to dinner with the pair.

"Oooh, dinner~? So is this a 3-way date?" she asked, making Shizuo freeze in place again. "Sounds fun~ Let's go~" she said, looking to Shizuo. "Is that okay?"

"... fine." he grumbled, keeping his hands in his pockets. Chieko watched him stalk off, sighing as Tom walked next to her.

"He's so mean... I thought he'd be happy to see me, but he will hardly look at me..."

"I heard that your stepmom was a real bitch to him when he tried to see you in the hospital... maybe he's just worried?"

"Well she's dead so it doesn't matter." Chieko said, smile never leaving her face, Tom pausing for a second. "Besides, she shouldn't have been speaking for me." she added. "Shizuo is and will always be the only man I love..." she stated before turning to Tom, her - eyes glowing in the streetlights. "Anyone who tries to take him from me is in for a nasty shock~" she giggled before turning to catch up with Shizuo and struck up conversation, not making an attempt to hold his hand or anything like Tom expected.

"... Man, she's scary..." he told himself as he walked up to them, Chieko seeming to know boundaries enough to not push Shizuo too far, while still enjoying his reactions to small stuff she did.

* * *

As Chieko, Shizuo, and Tom entered the restaurant, across Ikebukuro Ayumi was walking into a cafe. She had been busy all day and until now had yet to eat anything. But when she reached for her wallet to check her cash, she felt it get tugged from her hand, the fur lined sleeve making her tense. She turned slowly to see Izaya standing behind her. "Evening, princess~"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing special~" he grinned at her. "I just wanted to make sure you're not eating your sorrows away because I didn't invite you to stay the night when we last saw each other~" he smiled, the girl glaring at him.

"Give me back my wallet."

"Only if you let me sit with you~"

"... Fine." she grumbled, making her order. She then turned to Izaya. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh, being nice all of a sudden?" he asked, going right up next to her and ordering something, handing the cashier a card.

"Hey, I can pay for it-"

"No no, your brother would be angry if I let you pay for my food." he said, making her grumble even more as he walked her to an empty table. "So, how has your work been going~?"

"Fine." she mumbled.

"Oh come on, humor me~" he said, tapping the bottom of her shoe with his under the table continuously. "I'm trying to be nice, Princess, just pretend like we're on a date or something~"

"I'll beat your face into the table if you suggest crap like that again." she said, kicking him in the shin and making him laugh. She hadn't been using any force, she just did it to make him stop tapping the bottom of her boot.

"Haha, fiesty fiesty~" he smiled at her. Their food and drink arrived and Ayumi ate in silence with Izaya, the only time she was calm during this ordeal. Once they headed out, Izaya poked at her stomach and teased her verbally until a group of punks stepped infront of them.

"Boss here's the bitch." the man speaking was one that Ayumi had beaten up her first day back in Ikebukuro.

"Goodness Princess, did you cause trouble already?" Izaya laughed. "That's not like you, to be impulsive." he added, the men closing in. "Now now, what's this? You're all ganging up on her? That's not very nice." he laughed.

"Who's the punk?"

"I dunno Boss."

"Kill him then..."

"Kill me? Hah." Izaya grinned, flicking out his knife and disarming the first thug effortlessly. "It's not me you have to worry about, you know." he glanced back at Ayumi as she disarmed a thug with an aluminum baseball bat. "Go ahead, Princess~ Have fun~ I'll back you up~"

"I don't need your help." she stated, adjusting her glasses before she glared at her first victim, striking him in the stomach so hard that he flew against the wall. as the others attacked her, she fended them off, Izaya catching a few that might have gotten to her and laughing like this was a game. When they were done, Ayumi stood over the boss, glaring down at him. "You ever pull crap like this again and you'll be Dragon food, jackass." she knocked him out with the bat before she headed off, Izaya following.

"I haven't heard you use that before~" he smiled, noting that she was walking a little slower. "You've definitely learned to accept that you're not just any princess~"

"Shut up, Izaya." the girl sounded upset. "I don't want to hear that from you..."

"Aww are you mad~?" he grinned, grabbing her hand and turning her to face him, pinning her to the wall and in a split second pressing their lips together, Ayumi;s eyes going wide. Izaya hardly lingered, feeling her fist impact his stomach. He jumped back, expecting the bat to be next. But she did not swing at him. "Did you enjoy that kiss, Princess?" he asked, seeing her covering her mouth with her forearm, cheeks red.

"Go to hell."

"Well, aren't you sweet~" he laughed. "Last time I kissed you was your first. But you're so innocent its like I just stole your first kiss again~" he said, smiling. "I liked it."

"You're a jackass..." she mumbled, tossing the bat into an alleyway before she began walking to her apartment. Izaya followed, much to her surprise. But her heart had been racing when he kissed her, even if just for that moment... Upon arriving in her building and on her floor, she turned to Izaya before opening her door. "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, you're not embarrassed?"

"I will break your arm if you try anything."

"Haha, alright then~" he smiled, skipping inside as Ayumi unlocked the door, walking around and inspecting everything in sight as the girl removed her jacket and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you eat stir fry, Izaya?"

"Offering me food now? Goodness is this a ploy to get me into bed with you-?" he felt a knife fly by, noting as it landed in the dart board behind his head. "Oooh, you've gotten much better at knife throwing~ Sure I'll eat some of your cooking~" he grinned, watching her as she cooked, occasionally saying something and making her glare at him. But... this was a nice change of pace for the man. Plus, harassing the girl that he knew had a thing for him was amusing. And she didn't even seem to have any intent on really hurting him, despite her threats. But just to be safe, he didn't push too hard with her. He didn't want to piss off the little Princess too much, or her big brother would be on his case.

* * *

Mifumi apologized for the 100th time since she and Kasuka had left the studio. They'd been tailed by reporters, and since Kasuka knew Mifumi couldn't deal with reporters alone, he brought her back to his apartment. She apologized about 5 more times as he brought her tea, sighing a little as he sat down. "Stop apologizing."

"..."

"... Mifumi."

"Y-yes?!"

"You're going to spill your tea if you keep shaking." he stated, noting that she was trembling and on the verge of tears. "It's okay, Mifumi..."

"B-but..." Mifumi sniffled. "I-i'm causing you trouble and if they find out that will cause problems for you and Ruri-san..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I-i saw on the news that you two were together, I-i didn't want to get in the way-"

"Mifumi. We aren't."

"Wh-wha?" the girl looked up at him as he turned on the TV to a news report about Ruri making the announcement from the morning time.

"Yuuhei and I are not seeing one another." she stated simply. "The time that was filmed when heading into his apartment, I was sick."

"Then why did he lean in and kiss you?!"

"He didn't. He leaned his forehead against mine to check for a fever." she replied simply, reporters flinging questions at her. "I was unaware that you all thought we were dating until today, when a co worker told me..."

"Unaware, huh?" Kasuka sighed. "Only Ruri could say something like that and get away with it..." he turned to Mifumi who had started crying again. "... Mifumi..."

"I-i'm sorry... I-i always misunderstand everything." she sobbed. Kasuka sighed again and let her cry on his shoulder, knowing how fragile she was about these things. "I'm so sorry, Kasuka-kun..."

"Don't cry..." he mumbled, gripping her jacket a little. He didn't like seeing Mifumi cry, but he didn't get why. She was the only one... when Shizuo's girlfriend was injured, he didn't flinch at the glasses girl crying, but with Mifumi when she found out her friend had been hurt, he was so affected by her crying that he stayed with her all night until she calmed down. Once Mifumi was calm, she pulled away and apologized again. "If you apologize again I'm going to kiss YOU in front of those papparazzi cameras."

"N-no please don't!" she shook her head. "H-haru-nee would have to deal with them too, if they found out where I lived!"

"Then no more crying." he wiped her tears away. "My next co star is such a cry baby... No wonder they cast you for the roll." he said, making her blush.

"I-i didn't mean for them to..."

"Well they did." he stated, leaning back on the couch. "You shouldn't be sorry for everything... especially if its out of your hands or not your fault." he added, glancing at her. "... Mifumi."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you going to be able to handle kissing me on camera?"

"Wh-wh-wh-whaaaa?!"

"... You need to learn then." he stated, sitting up and facing towards her. "Stage kissing." he pulled her closer and leaned in. "Camera is on your stage left, looking straight at us." he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against her cheek, turning his head to pretend like he was kissing her, the girl's eyes going wide. "See?"

"... O-okay..." she was in a daze as they practiced, not understanding why he was taking the time to do this with her, but appreciating it and trying not to faint. "K-kasuka-kun?"

"Mm?" Kasuka pulled back from her and stared at her. "You need to learn to give not so hesitant hugs... like you used to." he stated. She blushed bright red again, but nodded. Kasuka opened his arms to her in a hug before she met his embrace, squeezing tight. "Good... like that." he said, leaning in and nuzzling her shoulder. "It's a good thing you can handle being around me like this... or you'd have to reject the role." he said, petting her head as a "reward" of sorts. "You still scared of being too close to guys?"

"U-unfortunately, yes..." she nodded, looking sad. She always had this fear of being in intimate proximity to men, she had no idea why. Miharu said it was because she was raised in a house of girls, not an older man in sight. She could only handle boys around her age and lower, no older than 10 years above or she freaked out and sometimes fainted. She had to have female teachers all through school, her condition only told to the teachers she was in the classes of and the principals. "B-but it's slightly better now..." she added, smiling weakly. "I-i can talk to older men, I just can't be too close, is all."

"... well that's better at least." Kasuka said, petting her head again, making her smile. "... Do you still like me?"

"E-eh?" Mifumi looked up at him. "... Y-yes... I do..."

"... Would you want to try getting over your fear then?"

"... I... I can try but I doubt I'd handle it well..." she said, looking apologetic. "But if you'd be willing to help, I would be forever grateful, Kasuka-kun." she bowed her head, Kasuka assuming he hadn't put enough emotion into what he was saying to get his point across.

"Okay." he nodded simply as her phone went off.

"M-mifumi speaking... Oh, Haru-nee!... Y-yes I'm with him now... E-eeh?! Th-the reporters are crowding outside?... O-okay, I can try... O-oh alright." she handed the phone to Kasuka. "Haru-nee wants to talk to you."

"... Hello?"

"Kasuka. Give Mifumi something to wear so she can leave the building inconspicuously." Miharu said. "I'm on my way now, you have 20 minutes."

"... Right." he stated before handing the phone back to Mifumi and going to get something from his closet for her. He could hear Mifumi arguing with Miharu in hushed tones over what they'd been doing in the apartment together, Mifumi panicking. He soon returned as she hung up the call, carrying some clothes for her. "It's a little big, but we can pin it back." he said, letting her change and waiting for her to come back out before he helped her pin the clothes to fit, giving her a sweater and putting it over her shoulders. "Give this back at the studio tomorrow, okay?"

"O-okay!" she nodded as he let her leave the room in disguise, the girl heading to meet her sister in the parking lot before being driven home.

"Oooh, isn't that the sweater he's always wearing? He let you borrow it, you two are still so close~" Miharu teased her little sister.

"Sh-shush, Haru-nee!"

* * *

((Next chapter~ I hope you like it ; v ;'''

Next time, flash backs~ o v o See how these lovely pairs got closer before the girls left Ikebukuro~ Until next time~

-Winter Cheshire))


	5. Three Point Five - We Were, At One Time

**Chapter 3.5: We Were, At One Time**

* * *

 _Flashback: Raira Days_

Mifumi was walking home from school one day when someone stepped in front of her. She looked up and saw one of the boys from Miharu's school grinning. "Hey there, kid." he said. "You're Miharu's sister?"

"... Who are you?" she asked, clinging to her bag.

"Oh I'm just a friend, is all~" he grinned. "Here, why don't you come with me?"

"No."

"You little brat, just come here!" he grabbed her arm and Mifumi was about to scream when a trash can flew past her, knocking the guy back from her and causing him to fall on his back, a shadowy figure jumping down from the tree and landing next to the boy, slamming its foot into the boy's stomach.

"Bastard." Mifumi looked up to see Ayumi Ryugazaki, the girl in the class above her who was constantly warding off bullies for her. "Mifumi, are you okay?"

"A-ayumi-san..." she sniffled as two others walked over.

"Nice shot by the way, Shizuo." Ayumi said to the boy, his blonde hair making him stand out to Mifumi. "Sorry to have pulled you from your date with Chie."

"It's fine." he mumbled, the brunette clinging to his arm smiling. "Picking on girls is a shitty thing to do." he added, glaring at the boy who was out cold on the concrete.

"Mifumi~" Chieko hugged onto the girl with a smile. "How are you my dear~?" she was nuzzling Mifumi and calming her down as only Chieko and Miharu could. By being as cheerful and uplifting as possible. "Did the scary boy hurt you~? Does Ayu-chan need to go beat his face in more~?"

"N-no, it's alright." Mifumi stated, face red. "I-I'm very sorry for your date with Shizuo-san being interrupted." she bowed her head, her inconspicuous side twin tails swaying in the breeze a little.

"Haha, silly Mifumi~" Chieko grinned. "It's fine~ Besides Shizuo would have gotten involved anyway, had he noticed first." she pointed out. "You ARE friends with Kasuka-kun, remember?"

"... I-i suppose..." she mumbled, face red. "Thank you, Shizuo-san." she bowed her head to the blonde.

"Stop that." he mumbled, embarrassed that the middle school girl was freaking out so much. "Anyway, we're gonna go." he added.

"Have fun~" Chieko waved at her friends before heading off on the remainder of her date with Shizuo. Mifumi got up and headed off again after politely declining Ayumi's offer to walk her home. Ayumi sighed, leaning back against a wall, hearing someone flicking a knife around, the almost inaudible noises of the blade opening and closing coming to her ears. She knew that sound.

"What do you want, Izaya?"

"Ohh, you knew I was here?" he asked, walking out in his school uniform, grinning. "Congrats, princess, you're getting much more adept at your craft~ However, that temper of yours is pretty volatile, for a girl~" he added, laughing as he put his knife away. "You should head home, before someone decides that you'll be a useful bait~"

"Anyone who tries to use me as bait is going to get their face torn off." she stated as he leaned against the wall with her and pulled his phone out.

"Oooh, terrifying~" he laughed. "You're being taught pretty well, aren't you~? By that big brother of yours~" he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close after a boy walking by stared at her. "But you've got a huge bust for a girl your age, and you're attracting all sorts of trouble~" he got a slap to the face for pulling her closer, letting go to rub his cheek.

"Do that again and I'll break your nose."

"Ahaha, you're definitely volatile~" he grinned, still rubbing the side of his face she'd slapped. "But at least your brothers know I won't hurt you per say~" he chuckled. "After all that IS what your mother paid me for~"

"Mother did no such thing."

"Oh, you knew? Damn." he got off the wall and did a spin. "Well, I'm gonna go-"

"If you bother Chieko and Shizuo, I will not hesitate to cut your hand off." she stated as he turned to walk away. "Moreover if you go to bother Mifumi, I'll stab you in the knee."

"Oooh, and so the protectiveness emerges." he turned back to her, smirking at her glare. "Mmmm, fine, I'll stay with you since you asked so nicely, Princess~" he went to lean back against the wall with her. "But not for too long, kay~?" he laughed. "I have other ladies to tend to tonight~" he pulled her close, catching her fist as it flew at him, making her gasp as he closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Ayumi's eyes went wide and her face flushed, immediately though she bit Izaya's lip and he removed himself from her, checking for blood and finding a small drop where she'd managed to puncture his skin with her canine tooth. "Haha, that your first?" he asked, seeing her trembling. "Mmm, first kisses are pretty sweet from girls your age..." he licked his lips. "That's all for today~" he hurried off, leaving Ayumi to crumple and fall to a sitting position, the girl covering her lips and cursing under her breath at the boy.

"Bastard..." she mumbled, feeling tears sting her eyes. "You always toy with people... I shouldn't even like you." she hid her face and sat there for a minute before getting up and heading home. She hated it when Izaya toyed with her heart, and she was sure he knew exactly what he was doing to her. But all the same, Izaya Orihara was a family contact... he was supposed to be a "friend" so her mother had said. But after developing a crush on him when they'd first met, Ayumi was the constant subject of Izaya's teasing and it drove her nuts. She hated Izaya's methods... but he still made her heart race. She hated it.

* * *

Mifumi was ecstatic when she checked her ranking in the online contest. She was getting 2nd place as things stood on the new Web Idol BBS that was taking over japan. She was going to enter into Raira as a 1st year soon but she had wanted to do something new. As a result, she had been introduced to this site by Chieko and Miharu, who both suggested that it would be good for the girl. She was about to head home when she heard a few people scream and panic, turning to see a telephone post being pulled from the ground. There was only one person that could be. She hurried over to where it was happening, but the crowd was too large for her to get through. She could, however, hear Shizuo screaming and what sounded like some punks trying to fight him, only to be scared to death after he pulled the phone post up. The fight was obviously going his way when she heard a blood curdling scream from someone, seeing Ayumi pushing her way through the crowd. She hurried after her friend, wondering what was wrong.

Chieko had been with Shizuo and they were walking home when someone she'd rejected over 6 months prior came at her with a knife. Shizuo, of course, protected her as he always did. But something went wrong. Shizuo was so much angrier than normal, she didn't know what to do to calm him down. He picked up a stop sign and swung it at the guys before throwing it aside to pick up something else... unfortunately, him throwing the sign aside was something she didn't notice until it hit her... the sign cut her side open, causing her to fall back and look down, seeing blood staining her Raira uniform. A girl behind her screamed and she was unable to keep herself sitting upright, seeing Shizuo turn to her and drop what he was doing. He looked like he would cry.

"Chie!" Ayumi made it to the front of the crowd, pushing people away from her friend and grabbing her school bag, pulling out what looked like a first aid kit, the first year high school girl hurrying to close up her friend's side as best she could. She managed to get the gauze and clean Chieko's wounds, the smiling girl hardly flinching at the antiseptics. She was trembling though. "Chie, don't die..."

"I won't, silly Ayu." the girl chuckled, leaning against Shizuo's arm as he got to her side and held her as gently as possible, apologizing in short bursts to her. "Ahh, don't cry, Shizuo." she smiled. "I'll be okay... I promise..." she was pale though, and her wound was still bleeding, though thanks to Ayumi not nearly as badly as it had been. "It's not your fault, Shizuo... it's not your fault..." she whispered, feeling light headed.

"Chie, I... I..." the guys he'd been fighting were about to go after him when Ayumi stood up. "Chie..."

"Shizuo. Don't let anyone touch Chieko unless its the paramedics..." the girl stated, taking off her glasses and her coat. "Keep her safe..." The boy just nodded, apologizing to Chieko as she lay there, the girl telling him it was okay. He was too distraught at this second to be angry, which was good... Ayumi however, was as hot tempered as she'd ever been. She looked around, someone with a baseball bat coming at her, missing his swing as she moved to his left, striking him in the stomach with her elbow and stealing his weapon, being sure to whack him in the chest hard enough to send him barreling into the street. "You punks are gonna have one hell of a day now." she stated. "Dragons don't take kindly to invasions of territory." she added before charging the crowd, knocking the wind out of each and fracturing at least one bone a person before they all ran as fast as they could, screaming curses and crying out in fear. She turned back to Chieko and Shizuo as they got into the ambulance. "Shizuo." he looked up at her. "She'll be okay... just trust her." she said as the paramedics closed the doors. As the crowd dispersed, she noticed Mifumi. The girl was trembling. But Kasuka had found her so she had someone to lean on. That was good. Ayumi was about to head out when she noticed Izaya standing nearby, her glare hardening when she saw him. She picked up her things, told Kasuka to take Mifumi home, then left. Izaya followed her. She stopped under a tree, letting him catch up.

"What's up, Princess?" he asked, grinning. She kicked him in the stomach and made him land against the wall, coughing a little. "Geez you're still mad?"

"YOU BASTARD!" she punched the wall next to his head, causing herself to bleed a little but also fracturing the brick. "YOU SET SHIZUO UP FOR THAT FIGHT! YOU KNEW!" she screamed. But she was trembling and not looking right at him, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "It's your fault... that Chieko got hurt..." she stated. He did not deny it. "... It's your fault she might die..." she stated, her anger fading externally in exchange for sorrow. "If she dies, know that I'll kill you... I'll rip you apart and there will be no traces of you left." she stated sternly, removing her hand from the wall, letting it fall limp to her side. "... If you EVER hurt someone I care about... if you ever are even partially responsible for something happening to someone I hold dear ever again, I will end your pathetic existence, Izaya Orihara." she stated, turning away and heading home. He just stared after her, sighing once she was out of range.

"Man, you're so weird." he chuckled. "Oh, Ayumi... you never said you hate me..." he giggled. "I expected you to want to cut all ties, but I guess you're too smart for that..." he got off the wall and poked at where she'd kicked him, flinching a bit. "And you're so scary when you're angry~ Not like the mousy little girl who panics when I tease you..." he smiled and headed home. "Ahh, this is why I find you so much more appealing than anyone else~" he laughed. But he paused as he stopped at a corner. "Now I wonder if I will ever gain your forgiveness?" he laughed at the thought. "It'll probably take a decade or so? Maybe sooner." he told himself. "After all, you've not technically rejected my form of love~"

* * *

Kasuka stayed at home with Mifumi, seeing as Miharu was out tonight. The girl was pretty much crying on his shoulder the whole time... she was wrapped around him pretty tight and she seemed scared to let go. So he stayed there, having informed his family and Shizuo of the situation. Mifumi was so fragile to him as things stood, but now... now he thought she might break if he touched her. So he ever so gently pat her head, the girl slowing her sobs and looking up at him. "It's okay." he stated, the girl starting to cry a little again.

"Kasuka-kun..."

"It's okay, Mifumi..." he just pet her head.

* * *

Chieko awoke to her father at her bedside. "... Where's Shizuo?"

"Chie, um..." her father turned to the door where Chieko's step mother was. "I wasn't around when she did it, but... she told Shizuo to go home..." he looked worried. "I'm sorry dear, I wish I could have stopped her." Chieko sat up. Her step mother opened the door but was immediately stopped by Chieko's words.

"Don't you DARE come near me, you bitch." she spat. Even her father had never seen his little girl so angry. "How dare you tell Shizuo off."

"That is no way to talk to your mother!"

"You AREN'T my mother!" she threw her apple sauce container from her dinner tray at the woman's face. "You will NEVER be my mother! So get out and STAY out!" she stated. The woman walked out in indignation, and Chie's father sighed, but stayed at Chieko's side. "... I'm sorry, father..."

"It's fine, Chie." he smiled. "She had no right to send your boyfriend away." he pet her head. "Go back to sleep." he added, letting her rest as he went to call a janitor to clean up the apple sauce, apologizing to anyone who'd heard for the disturbance.

* * *

Ayumi ended up wandering and eating at Russia Sushi, spilling her guts about the incident to Izaya's friend Kadota and apologizing profusely afterwords. "Easy, kid." he tousled her hair. "Don't get so worked up... Izaya's an asshole, I know." he began. "But... you can't help who you end up liking, right? Your heart just tells you what it wants."

"... I guess." she muttered, eating some salmon nigiri with mayonnaise and onions. Simon brought her a plate with everything she ordered on a regular basis, the girl thanking him before eating. "... It just pisses me off..."

"That's normal." Kadota said, finishing his plate and drinking some tea. "But seriously, Izaya's always an asshole... so either you gotta get over him or you gotta get back at him, you know?"

"... I can't do either." she shook her head. "... I'm too much of a weakling." she finished her plate and looked at her tea. "... How can I still like him, even after today?"

"That's your decision." he stated. "If you still like him, even after all the bad shit, then you're still gonna like him no matter what." he replied. "So... if anything, maybe take a break from Ikebukuro..." he sighed. "And stay away from Shinjuku too."

"... Right." she paid out her tab and turned to Kadota. "Thanks, Dotachin~"

"H-hey, who told you about that?!" he exclaimed as she ran out. He grumbled and sighed. "Weird kid." he told himself before paying his tab and heading out, only to run into Izaya. "What're you doing here?"

"Mmm, keeping an eye on the little Princess over there." he said, grinning. "Are you trying to muscle in on my girl, Dotachin?"

"Shut up, you're causing her hell. That's not cool to mess with a kid's heart." he smacked Izaya's shoulder. "She's a wreck over you. Give the kid a break."

"Mmm, is she?" he asked. "Ahh, well I hope she doesn't tell her brother that..." he added before going into Russia Sushi and getting his to go order.

* * *

Two days later, Ayumi left Ikebukuro to go and attend the rest of high school in Hokkaido, living with her grandmother and grandfather. She made sure to get a job and attended many of her faction meetings with her brother to associate herself with the underground. She didn't care what it meant for her... she was not going to chance being powerless... never again. She soon became her faction's most infamous member, the Dragon Princess of Hokkaido. Even Izaya Orihara would come to know of her once more. But regarding a mysterious message about the untimely deaths of her parents, she would have to return to Ikebukuro again. To ask Izaya for information she herself could not come by.

* * *

Chieko was moved to another hospital for more intensive care and rehabilitation a month after her step mother turned Shizuo away. She had lost her cellphone when she was injured, and she didn't want to be a bother to Shizuo, so she didn't call or email. She wanted to see him in person, and would accept no other way. Then one day, her step mother died in a car crash, and her father was, albeit upset that he'd lost a second wife, glad that his little girl wasn't so angry anymore. But work in this new prefecture was much better for him, so they stayed there after Chieko finished her rehab, the girl getting a job before telling her father that she wanted to go back to Ikebukuro one day. He agreed that she should, and so their agreement was made.

* * *

After the end of her middle school year, Mifumi had to move from Ikebukuro and had to say goodbye to her friends. She told Kasuka to stay in touch after her last day of school, since they'd gotten closer after Chieko's incident. After his brother graduated, Kasuka was approached by a talent scout. He contacted Mifumi and told her, the girl very happy for her friend. And soon, Yuuhei Hanejima was famous... Mifumi feeling left in the dust. But after her sister got a job in Ikebukuro, she had an opportunity again. An opportunity to see the boy she held in such high regard.

* * *

(Well here's another chapter ; v ;''' Ahaha  
Nothing but flashbacks~ Sorry about that.

Next time, see Izaya and Ayumi's relationship develop~

-Winter Cheshire)


	6. Four - The Princess & The Jackass Prince

**Chapter Four: The Princess and The Jackass Prince**

* * *

 _Flashback - Raira Days_

Ayumi stood waiting for Chieko when someone stopped in front of her. She looked up and glared, seeing Izaya Orihara. "What do you want?"

"Oh, that's no way to greet me." Izaya grinned, leaning closer. "I thought you had a crush on me, Princess~" Akemi turned away to avoid talking to Izaya. He'd gone through a journal she had since stopped keeping and found that she had written about him. It pissed her off. But as mad as she was, she didn't hate him… she reserved that emotion for the people who hurt her family.

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing~ I just saw you standing here and thought I'd say hi~ Maybe have a nice chat~"

"Like hell. Go away."

"Aww, you're so cruel~" he laughed, pinning her to the wall and pretending like he would kiss her. She flinched and shut her eyes tight, Izaya grinning more. "That innocence makes you just like everyone else, you know." he said, leaning in, only to get pulled off of her by a boy with smooth black hair and glasses, the boy's sharp glare one Izaya was very familiar with.

"Orihara."

"Oh, hello there Mister Dragon~" he laughed. "Protecting your Princess again~? Such a good brother you are~"

"Nii-sama..."

"Ayumi, I told you if he comes calling, punch him or something." he scolded, Ayumi looking dejected at her big brother's words. "... I'll see you at home."

"Right." she mumbled as her brother dragged Izaya off somewhere else, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Kyoya knew she liked him, that's what made it hurt. Kyoya detested Izaya almost as much as Chie's boyfriend did... but her heart still raced for him... she mentally scolded herself as Chieko walked up to her and greeted her, the pair heading to get some sweets at a cafe before heading home.

* * *

 _Present Day -_

Izaya grinned to himself as he watched Ayumi sleeping so peacefully, having just slipped into bed with her to give her a bit of a shock this morning. How he loved to see her embarrassed. She'd fallen asleep as soon as she'd hit the bed, and he'd left to go do some work, borrowing her key to let himself back in and pretend like he'd climbed into bed with her and stayed all night. So there he lay, watching the girl who was oh so fond of him shift in her sleep. Surprisingly she moved towards Izaya, as though seeking warmth. He found himself running his fingers through her hair, anticipating her waking and either trying to kill him or hiding beneath the covers. Either way, it was going to be fun. He shifted to allow her to curl up next to him, the girl soon waking. "Good morning, Princess." he smiled charmingly at her, making her stare. She pulled the blanket up over her head and turned away. "Aww someone's so shy~ After you pulled me into bed last night to sleep next to you and did all those things~"

"... Sh-sh-shut up I didn't!" she said from under the covers, Izaya grinning more. She wasn't sure, she didn't remember. That made it more entertaining. "G-go away!"

"You're so funny, you know." he said, sitting up and leaning over her, nuzzling where he assumed her cheek was and whispered into her ear. "I like you when you're straight forward." he said before getting up, leaving Ayumi's face bright red as she fumed under the blanket. When she was sure he was gone, she got up and ran into the bathroom to change, trying to calm down by splashing water on her face. She emerged to give Izaya a piece of her mind when she found him separating a bag of breads into what she assumed was a plate for himself and a plate for her.

"... What's that for?"

"I'm repaying you for letting me into your house and into your bed~" he laughed, making her throw a pillow at his face. "I'm kidding I'm kidding." he put his hands up in mock surrender. "It's payment for dinner." he stated, patting the couch next to where he sat. "Eat with me, honey~"

"I'll kill you." she mumbled, sitting down and glaring at him before looking to the bread. Her eyes went wide, realizing Izaya had gone out to the bakery she used to go to a lot when she was in school and he'd bought her all her favorites. "Holy crap, have you been stalking me since I was in middle school?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Haha, no silly girl." he grinned. "I just happen to know you love these kinds of foods is all~" he said as he bit into one of his rolls. "Eat. They're pretty fresh still." he added. Ayumi stared at him for a moment before she took one and ate it. Izaya caught sight of the smallest smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Ayumi was wandering the streets of Ikebukuro, feeling like an idiot. She couldn't believe that Izaya had said what he did this morning, and what he said went on the night before. He was so hard to grasp from a mental standpoint sometimes... it was like catching smoke with your bare hands, a term she'd picked up from a book she'd read once. She sighed, wearing the coat that he'd loaned her out of "respect" and as a peace offering of sorts to her, in exchange for her help with something going on in Hokkaido he wanted to learn about. It was cold, so she was appreciative of the warmth, but she felt odd... this didn't feel like a man's coat. And when she'd checked the tag when he tossed it to her, it was definitely not a men's brand. It was odd… Namie didn't wear this kind of coat it wasn't her style. She'd been to the office enough times in the past month to know that for sure…

"Ahyoomi." The large man before her wearing the white uniform of the restaurant he worked for smiled at her, his Russian accent catching her ear as it always did.

"Evening, Simon." she smiled a little.

"You want sushi? Is good today. Boss got fresh salmon and green beans." he stated.

"Ah, maybe I will." she smiled.

"Are you bothered? Something is wrong?" he asked her. "You seem unhappy. Is no good, must smile." He stated, making Ayumi chuckle a little.

"I try… but I had a little run in with Izaya and he was quite the troublemaker…" she stated.

"Oh." she turned when she heard that voice, pausing to see Kadota and 3 of his friends. "If it isn't Ayumi." he smiled.

"... Kadota...?" she blinked. "Ah, it is you..." she smiled. "Dotachin~"

"Oi, quit calling me that." he stated, tousling her hair, pausing to stare at her jacket. "That's new."

"Yeah..." she paused. "... It was a gift..." she added, face tinting pink. "A-anyway, do you guys wanna join me? I'll pay."

"What no way, really?" the girl in all black jumped forward with the man in the blue hoodie.

"Is this one of those times where a girl in distress from your distant past comes and asks you for a favor or something?"

"Oi, knock it off." Kadota told them.

"Introduce us, Dotachin!"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Ugh." he sighed. "Ayumi, these are my friends. Erika." he motioned to the girl in black. "Yumasaki." he motioned to the light haired man. "And Togusa." he motioned to the last one with brown hair. "Guys, this is Ayumi Ryugazaki. She used to live in Ikebukuro."

"I do again, now." she stated.

"Oh, you moved back?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, your name is so cool! It's not a pen name is it?"

"No no, it's definitely a faction name." Yumasaki stated. "Sounds like the ane-san of a big time yakuza group."

"Oi, she's not a yakuza." Togusa said, shaking his head. Ayumi and Kadota looked at each other before smiling a little. "Anyway, there's no way we can let a kid pay for our food."

"Oh, I'm not a kid..." she mumbled. "I'm 22... and I have an income... besides, I've kind of gotta ask Kadota some stuff so call this compensation..."

"Whoa, 22?!"

"You're not that much younger than us..." Yumasaki stated. "But you also have a round face which characterizes you at first glance as the loli type... but then..." he pondered. "You have a large bust so perhaps its like the little sister type?" he asked, Erika agreeing and adding that she might be the library girl type, both agreeing on this before skipping into the restaurant, Ayumi smiling and chatting with Togusa and Kadota as they were seated, the energetic pair sitting together as Kadota let Ayumi into the farthest seat back, Kadota sitting next to her with Togusa at the end. After ordering, Kadota looked to Ayumi.

"So what's up?"

"... You know already." she said, looking to her jacket that she'd removed. "He's still an asshole, but... something's different..." she mumbled. "I know he's not the type to give gifts, so what the hell is he doing?"

"Did you consider that he might be trying to get you on his side to curry favor with your family?"

"Oh, is this a suitor perhaps?" Erika asked.

"... More like a guy who doesn't know how to treat a kid..." Kadota said to Erika. "You wanna tell them?" he asked Ayumi, who shook her head. "Mind if I give them the short version?" She shook her head again. He nodded and turned to his now very curious friends. "Ayumi's family is a serious power player in the business world." This was true. "The guy who gave her the coat used to visit her house when she was a kid, and she used to have a huge thing for him. But as soon as he started being an asshole to her she didn't know what to think." This was also very much true. "Then something bad happened, they had a huge falling out but her family still did business with this guy's family." Half true, half false. It was just him, no one else was involved in the business. But she appreciated the cover up. "Anyway, I guess he's been... weird... since she came back to 'Bukuro...?" he mumbled, turning to her.

"He's an asshole but he's not as pushy as he used to be... and he's been giving me gifts and stuff so I don't know what he's trying to get at... whether it's my body or whatever." she muttered, hearing Simon bringing the food and looking up as her plate was passed to her. "Plus, he said this coat was one of his, but it's a woman's coat, and his assistant has her own so I know this isn't hers." she added, shaking her head. "I don't get him..."

"You still like him?" Erika asked, Kadota flinching and preparing to reprimand her for the comment when Ayumi stopped him.

"I do."

"It's been how many years?"

"... I dunno, 7 or 8?"

"Have you stood up to him yet?" Yumasaki asked.

"In a way yes..." she mumbled.

"Have you told him he's an asshole?"

"Plenty."

"Oi, guys..." Kadota sighed. His friends backed off the subject a little, soon talking about what plot this resembled as Kadota looked at the younger girl. "Hey, Ayumi."

"Hm?" she looked up at Kadota.

"You told him before you left right?" he asked her. "That was your note he found on his desk?"

"… You saw that, huh?" she asked.

"He was parading it around class all day saying stupid shit." He replied, smiling a little. "You should ask him what he did with it."

"Knowing him he'll get on your case for telling me." She sighed, starting to eat her sushi. "Don't wanna impose that on you." She added, polishing the piece in her hand off quickly. But you could tell she felt better hearing that.

"Man, you're still always worried about others…" Kadota shook his head. "Think about yourself for once."

"I did." She replied. "When I ordered this sushi." She finished off the last piece on her plate. Everyone in their little group laughed at that, Erika and Yumasaki telling Kadota that she'd won that round for sure. She drank her tea before taking out money for everyone's meal as Togusa and Yumasaki began arguing about something playfully, Erika joining in and soon dragging Ayumi in when they realized she read this particular book that they were bringing up. When they left the room to pay, she weaved past them and paid in cash, thanking the old man and Simon before heading out the door. Kadota pat her head once they were outside.

"Take care. Don't let that asshole of yours get the better of you." He smiled. "If you need help, just call." He added, handing her his phone number.

"I'll do my best, Dotachin~" she smiled. He ruffled her hair before letting her go off on her own, the girl smoothing herself out and then hurrying back home. But on the way, someone was on her tail. That worried her greatly. She weaved through the crowd and hurried along, trying to avoid the person. But somehow she was followed all the way into the train station. She was going to leave when she ran into a familiar black v-neck shirt and fur-lined jacket.

"Princess, you should be careful." Izaya chuckled, pulling her closer. "Showing public affection for your lover is dangerous~" he lead her into the train car, seeming to notice the man on her tail. "Don't worry~ We'll go home now~" he added, holding her close and far away from the man who had to enter through another door and began combing through passengers looking for her. Izaya just leaned over her and kept her from view of pretty much anyone unless they were sitting right next to the exit. The man walked past them, Izaya grinning. "Miss me?" he asked her, the girl not making eye contact with him. He looked down at her hands, noting that she was shaking. "Ahh, was that scary?" he asked. "Goodness, since when does the Princess get scared?" he asked, pausing when he felt her grasp them hem of his shirt, looking up at her and seeing that she was biting her lip. That was fear… real fear…

"That was…" she mumbled, clinging to Izaya's clothes. "That was the guy who tried to stab Kyoya…"

"From when?" Izaya asked, much more serious than he had just been.

"… When Mama was…" she hid against Izaya when the man came back, the man sighing and holding her close. "When Mama was killed…" she whispered, Izaya's eyes going wide. He glanced over his shoulder as the guy continued to patrol the cars, soon seeing him sit in the car ahead of them. "He's the one who went after Kyoya…" she mumbled as Izaya kept her out of the man's sight. They stayed there the whole ride, and when people got up to get out of the cars, he leaned over to Ayumi's ear, whispering something before they headed outside quickly. The man looked around for them, but he was unable to find her. Izaya meanwhile walked Ayumi out, having switched jackets to make things confusing for the man. Ayumi wore his jacket, the sleeves almost too long on her, where as her jacket was a little form fitting compared to what he was used to, but he would deal with it. They were in Shinjuku now, and he could keep her safe here.

"Come on." He told her, leading her to his office before making her sit down, noting that Namie was not here this evening. As much as he loved seeing humans react to bad situations, this was one situation he was not willing to test. Ayumi's parents had been killed in their own house, and she'd almost lost her big brother that night too… The information he'd gathered on the incident in its aftermath was only that the group was a yet unknown band of renegades, not working for any faction to his knowledge. And Ayumi when scared was something he didn't like seeing. He told himself that shouldn't be true, that he should be making fun of her and taunting her, a yakuza, for being scared in the face of danger… that she should be angry… but whenever he was about to say something and he caught that sad, scared look, he bit his lip and told himself not to. This was one time he knew she'd just stop reacting, so he just poured her some tea and sat with her. "You feeling better?" he asked, noting that despite having removed the jacket that he'd given to her, she was practically drowning herself in his jacket.

"No."

"… You gonna keep my jacket hostage?" he asked, grinning a little as she nodded. "So long as I get it back later." He pet her head, knowing that she wouldn't calm down and probably wouldn't sleep. But why was he being nice to her? Why wasn't he throwing taunts and teasing her like he always did?

"Izaya."

"Yes, Princess?"

"… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" he looked shocked. "For what?"

"I'm imposing…"

"You're so strange, Princess." He sipped his tea. "You always do what I'm not expecting…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I expected you to…" he stopped himself. What did he expect? Did he not know? No that couldn't be, he always knew…

"… You expected me to…?"

"Nevermind." He shook his head. "Sleep on the couch." He added, going to get some blankets, only to be stopped by Ayumi. He paused, turning to look over his shoulder at her. "… You want me to stay?" She just nodded, Izaya feeling something different than he was used to… He felt like he was needed…no, not just NEEDED… he felt wanted. Despite the fact that he was such an ass to Ayumi, she still behaved this way towards him when she needed someone. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a little. "Man, you're really weird." He mumbled, pulling her to lean on his shoulder, waiting for her to doze off. Once she did, he turned to look at her, making her lay down in his lap and staying there to stare at her for a while before shifting her off his lap, but allowing her to keep hold of his jacket as a blanket, going to sit at his desk and check on those leads he'd been running down. But he kept glancing back at her as he worked. Why was this happening? He didn't get it. But after a moment he paused, laughing quietly to himself. "Oh, could it be…? Do I like the thought of being in love?" he asked, shaking his head. "Or do I like you, Princess?" he looked back at her, seeing her still sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Hahaha, your big brother's not gonna thank me for this…" he grinned to himself, getting back to the Dollars chatroom.

* * *

(Ahaha, here's the next chapter-

I hope you guys like it ; v ;''' no reviews yet...

Next time, it'll be Shizuo and Chieko's turn~ o v o

-Winter Cheshire)


	7. Five - Smiling Devil & Angel in Uniform

**Chapter Five: A Smiling Devil and An Angel in Bartender's Uniform**

* * *

 _Flashback - Raira Days_

Chieko had noticed him from the beginning. They stood near one another at the entrance ceremony and he was her classmate for her first year. A whole year's worth of waiting and Chieko was finally done. Her friends had tried countless times to stop her from being around Shizuo, but she never really listened. She went to have lunch with him and Shinra every day, and whenever Izaya Orihara came around she would only tell him not to cause trouble. Always smiling, never intimidating. This brunette with an angel's smile was always the sweetest person at school, always kind. But behind that façade sat the personality of a devil; something she hadn't noticed before.

She didn't know when it started, but one day she found herself imagining breaking the bones of any person who harmed her dear friend Shizuo. A girl who would not stand for her friends getting hurt; A girl who would never hesitate to do what she wanted to. And that included asking out the blonde powerhouse that everyone pegged as a monstrosity, Shizuo Heiwajima.

* * *

 _Present Day –_

Chieko sat up and rubbed her eyes, stretching before she looked to the window. Her phone was lit up, a message having arrived. She opened her phone, stared at the screen for a bit, then tilted her head and sighed. "Again?" she mumbled, snapping her cell closed and placing it back on the dresser. She was going to see Shizuo again today, she didn't have time to deal with these troublesome people. Tom didn't seem to mind having her around, it kept Shizuo even the slightest bit more civil with their clientele. Chieko wanted to get a job for the business, so today she was going in and meeting Shizuo and Tom's boss. That was most important. She got up and went into her bathroom to change, making sure to be both presentable and professional. She adjusted her suit jacket before she smiled into the mirror. She headed out into Ikebukuro, soon arriving at the building where Shizuo and Tom were waiting.

"Yo." Tom waved a hand, Shizuo looking away from Chieko, carrying a small plastic bag in hand.

"Morning, you two~" Chieko smiled.

"You sure you want to take a job here?" Tom asked her, quirking an eyebrow. "It's not gonna be easy."

"Of course." She nodded, smiling and looking to Shizuo. "I wanna be around Shizuo as much as possible~" Shizuo looked away, face turning slightly pink at the declaration. "Besides, I can handle myself~" she added. "Ne?" she tugged at Shizuo's sleeve, the man sighing and looking back at her.

"… Don't get into reckless situations." He wanted to tell her not to take this job, and that it was dangerous, but arguing with her was something he refused to do. She knew how to turn the tables on him without any hesitation and she always got what she wanted from him. He turned away again in an effort to calm down, remembering that Chieko was always the instigator in their high school relationship.

"I won't~" she chuckled. "Not on purpose~" she walked with them to the office where the boss was, Shizuo still remembering how easy it was for this brunette to get whatever she wanted from him. Sure it had been embarrassing, but he was happy with her, however short their relationship was. But the fact that she was back now was a shock. He didn't know what to do, seeing her again after her step mother had blatantly told him never to see her again and ordered him out of the hospital Chieko had been taken to after he threw that stop sign her way. He was about to grip his hand into a fist when he felt Chieko's hand slide into his, her slender fingers preventing every urge his body had to grip his hand in anger towards himself. "You okay~?"

"… Fine." He replied, gripping her hand tenderly, his grip almost inhumanly soft.

"You shouldn't be afraid to hurt me." She stated simply. He flinched at the comment. "I'm not made of glass, Shizuo…"

"… After last time, I won't chance it." He replied simply. "Why did you come back?" he asked, letting Tom walk a little farther ahead of them as they headed upstairs.

"Because I wanted to find you again… my step mother sent you away… she had no right to." She added. "So… I came to Ikebukuro to see you again." she stated simply. "… Do you not want me here?"

"I would never say that." He told her sternly. "I just want you to be careful… jobs like this aren't for fragile people."

"Now who said I was fragile?" she pouted at him. "I can handle myself. I promise." She poked at his side, making him stare at her. "I swear, I can!"

"Lower your voice." He stated, patting her head with his free hand. "And next time you come on the job, don't wear a skirt. Wear pants." He stated simply.

"Oooh, really? I can change." She stated. "I'll just borrow a spare pair of yours, okay~?"

"O-oi, don't say that." He stated. "They'd fall off…" he paused, face red. "Crap, you always bring up stuff like this…" he covered his face with his hand, Chieko grinning more at him. "Just wear your own pants next time."

"Yes, okay, I will~" she said, holding his hand cheerfully. "I promise I promise~"

"You know… you'll only be in training with me, its not like boss will let you stay with me forever." He stated, making a face.

"Somehow I think he'll make an exception." She smiled at him.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because~" she smiled as they arrived at the door, Tom opening it for them and letting them walk in, noting them still holding hands. But Shizuo hastily pulled his hand away from hers, making Chieko pout. "Buu buu, Shizuo. You're so mean."

"So you're the girl Shizuo used to be together with in high school?" the boss asked, making her turn towards him and nodding with a smile.

"Yes, that's correct~" she smiled.

"Are you seriously thinking about trying to take on a job like this?" he asked.

"Well~ I'm sure Shizuo, as much as I adore him, has racked up some damage charges, yes?" she asked, making the whole room flinch. "And I'm sure he's also done some pretty dangerous things too." She nodded, Shizuo sighing a little. "Therefore, I have a solution to your problems~ I can calm Shizuo down near instantly so as not to cause you any more trouble, and I can also defend myself. And if I can get Shizuo to do as I ask, I doubt I'd have a problem getting anyone else to pay up you know~" she added with such a confidence that the entire room just stared at her in shock.

"Oi, you shouldn't act like that."

"But why?" she asked, turning to Shizuo. "It's fine isn't it? If I can convince you to have an actual relationship with me after everything that happened, it should be absolutely no problem convincing someone who owes a debt to pay up or I'll just let you run rampant." She stated, blinking at him.

"… I think it might be a good idea, Boss." Tom stated. "She doesn't look it, but she stopped him from rampaging the other day, I saw it… it was weird, like she flipped a switch or something and he just stopped."

"She's that good?"

"Yes."

"… Take her around with you, just to see then." He stated.

"Thank you, Boss-san~" Chieko smiled. She then turned to Shizuo as Tom bowed his head and headed out of the room, reaching into the blonde's pocket, taking his hand, and dragging him out with her.

"Boss is that really such a good idea?"

"Well, we'll let them see how one day goes. If Shizuo himself recommends her then it means he thinks she'll be able to handle it. He looked pretty reluctant to even have her here."

* * *

"Chie."

"Yes?" Chieko asked as she walked with Shizuo.

"… You shouldn't say stuff like that anymore." He told her, referring to what she'd said at the office.

"Mm, then…" she pondered. "I'll stop if you promise that every day you're able you need to give me a hug." She smiled up at him.

"… Fine." He stated, knowing that arguing would only make her pout and act stubbornly.

"Yay~ Shizuo you're the best~" she said with a smile.

"… Quit saying stuff like that on the job." He replied, cheeks still tinted pink. "And are you ever gonna let go of my hand?"

"Not unless I have to." She chuckled. "I promise I won't embarrass you while working, but we're just walking right now right?" she asked, smiling. "So indulge me a bit, please~"

"… Just a little while longer." He grumbled. "You'd better stop when we get closer."

"Closer to~?" she asked, smiling. "To the job site? Or to bed?" Shizuo nearly tripped at that comment, turning to her and narrowing his eyes behind his shades at her.

"Chie."

"I'm sorry~" she said with a smile. "I'll be good now."

"You'd better be." He grumbled.

* * *

When they finished the day's work, Shizuo began walking Chieko back to her apartment, noticing someone standing there. "Who's that?" he asked, having seen the girl somewhere before.

"… Mifumi…?" she looked concerned as she rushed to the blackette's side. "Mifumi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Ch-chieee…" Mifumi sobbed, clinging to the girl once she was close enough. "I… there was a scary email in my inbox when I came home… I… someone told me to stay away from Kasuka and I… I…" she sniffled, hiding her face against her friend, Chieko suddenly feeling very protective of the girl.

"Shizuo, come in. Close the door behind you." She told him, opening the door and letting Mifumi into the apartment, Shizuo pausing and following, letting Chieko take the sobbing girl somewhere they could talk before glancing around the apartment. Chie's style hadn't changed, that was for sure. Everything was very feminine, almost worthy of a princess. But one thing he didn't expect to see was an old photo on the shelf near the door. This was their only official picture they ever took as a couple, when they went on their official first date to a little café run by one of Chieko's older friends. He blushed a little, remembering that Chieko basically jumped him as soon as they were alone on the way home to make out, using the excuse that he'd been too reserved on their date. "Fond memories, ne?" she chuckled as she walked back into the room.

"Your friend okay?"

"She's your future sister-in-law you know." Chieko scolded, giggling at the confused look on his face. "Shizuo, that's Mifumi. The girl that has the hugest possible crush on Kasuka?"

"… Oh, the pigtails girl…?" he asked. "… Guess that's why she seemed familiar…"

"Silly Shizuo." Chieko smiled, leading him to sit. "We should go on a proper date sometime."

"… I still don't get why you like me so much, Chie…" he muttered, lowering his gaze to the floor, feeling like he shouldn't let her get close. He didn't want her hurt again. "I hurt you…"

"You didn't…"

"That damn flea will end up hurting you because of me." He grit his teeth, his hands clenching into fists. But when Chieko slid her hand over the back of his, he began to calm down.

"No, he won't. Izaya may fight with you, but he knows better than to cause my any more injury to upset you… after all, Ayumi swore to end him if he did."

"… That girl… Ayumi, she's the one who called the ambulance?"

"That's the one." Chieko smiled. "Ayu's looked out for us all since we became friends… And I know if anyone ever hurt us, she'd always end them… always, Shizuo." She took his hand, smiling up at him as he met her gaze. "The only reason Izaya isn't dead is because Ayumi likes him." She stated simply. "I don't think he deserves her." She added with a huff. "He's rude, he's cruel to her, he does nothing but tear her heart up with his words and actions… but she still likes him." She nuzzled Shizuo a little. "And if she can still love that asshole the way she does without wavering, that makes my love for you seem like the easiest thing in the whole world."

"… How the hell…" he grumbled, leaning against her a little, blushing bright red. "… You really want to…?"

"I've always wanted to be with you, Shizuo." She cupped his cheeks in her hands, making him look her in the eyes. "… I've always wanted you to be happy…"

"… Fine." He muttered, letting her nuzzle him more. "But I expect you to behave."

"Aww, so I can't give you kisses and drag you to bed after Miharu comes to pick up Mifumi~?" she grinned, Shizuo's face turning even darker red at the comment. "Hehe, kidding kidding, I'm sorry~" she apologized, letting him calm down for a while, going to make some tea. Shizuo, once calm again, asked something Chieko wasn't expecting.

"So… your stepmom died?"

"Yep~ Car crash." She stated simply. "She died pretty immediately, I heard." She added, pouring the tea into cups. "… Why do you ask?"

"… Nothing." He got up, walking over to the kitchen and standing next to her. "… Chie?"

"Yes my dear~?"

"… Did you do it?"

"My dear Shizuo, I may have hated her but I didn't kill her." She smiled up at him. "… I wouldn't do that to my father, you know that." She added, turning back to the tea. "… Besides if I'd been the one to orchestrate it I would have used something subtle like poison." She chuckled. "I'm not going to be flashy about it."

"Chie."

"What? Its true." She looked back up at him.

"… You promised no more talk like that…"

"Ah, you remember that?" she chuckled. "Okay okay, I promise I won't mention it unless it really bothers me~" she smiled. "… But things changed, after I couldn't see you… I got really scary~ Working for Ayu made me much more of a sadist~" she giggled. "So I apologize in advance if I'm mean to you in bed, my love~"

"Ch-chie, we're not going to bed." He scolded, the brunette smiling up at him as he squirmed at the mention of intimacy. "B-besides, you've always been a sadist."

"Oh, that's right, you enjoy it when I'm a little mean to you, ne~?" she chuckled. "Most especially if I-"

"Ch-chie, enough." Shizuo covered her mouth, face bright red. "D-don't talk about it… especially not with someone else around."

"Aww, okay my dear Shizuo~ I'll be a good girl until Mifumi goes home~" she nuzzled him again, the blonde doing his best not to freak out over how embarrassed he was getting. But this was the first time in a while he felt so at home with someone… Chieko never made him feel different, despite what everyone always said about him in high school, the brunette always stuck by his side and didn't flinch at any mention of him being a monster. Instead, she turned the tables on anyone who mentioned it directly, telling them off with a smile.

"… I should go…"

"Nope." Chieko smiled. "You're spending the night." She stated simply. "If you won't come to bed, you can have the couch. But I insist you stay." She took his hand, still smiling. "… Please?"

"… Only if you promise not to do anything weird."

"Okay~" she grinned.

"That means nothing sexual."

"Aww, but its not weird~ I promise I won't do anything too kinky~"

"Chie. No."

"Aww, fine fine." She pouted. "At least promise to give me a hug before we go to sleep?" Shizuo sighed, but nodded his head, earning another smile from the brunette girl. "You're the best, Shizuo~" she told him, the line reminding him of how adoring she had been in high school. She never let him feel like a monster. Any bad thoughts he had, she quashed them instantly with a smile and sometimes a hug or a squeeze of his hand. No matter what, Chieko had wedged her way into his closed off heart, and he couldn't deny that having her back made him feel happy. Not just content, but honestly happy.

"No… You are." He smiled, Chieko's smile brightening at his words. "I missed you, Chie."

* * *

((Finally an update-  
I'm sorry about the delay, I've been kind of wrapped up with a new job and all. But I promise I'll try and update more often~

Next time, Ayumi goes Mama Bear Mode~ Please look forward to it~

-Winter Cheshire))


End file.
